


Bad Timing

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform, kinda rushed but oh well, white chicks parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: FBI agents Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy were hired to protect a twin of heiresses against an illegal organization that plotted to kidnap them. When the pair agreed to babysit the twin of spoiled brats, they didn't expect to disguise themselves 'as' the spoiled brats. While Francis was overjoyed, Arthur was not. Especially since that tall, handsome American was checking him out.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England & France (Hetalia)
Series: The UsUk Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Bad Timing

Arthur learned that falling in love during his job was a bad idea. 

As an FBI agent, he swore to himself that he would marry his job. Having a partner in his life proved to be inconvenient; his job was too demanding and not to mention dangerous. Which was why Arthur had thought that he would never find love while he was in this occupation field. The Englishman didn't mind either way; he was a workaholic and he knew that it wasn't wise to welcome an ordinary person in his life. 

But did a tanned, gorgeous American news reporter count as ordinary?

His name was Alfred F. Jones. From his description, he was new in the journalism industry and was trying to make a name for himself. Which, Arthur believed, wouldn't take that long given how handsome Alfred was; with a height that stretched up to six-foot-two, perfect white teeth, mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, and a perfect, built body would win everyone's hearts. Who wouldn't want a sexy American on your television screen everyday?

Arthur didn't know, he didn't know why his heart throbbed every time he saw the reporter. He was going against all of his values and restrictions for himself. He told himself, so many times, to not fall in love.

But he did.

It was probably the way Alfred talked to him; his words chimed like a spell that allured him. Or maybe it was his eyes, those pools of ocean blue that sparkled whenever they meet. He would send Arthur a playful wink after he kisses his knuckles as a greeting; such a gentleman he was. 

Love was not part of Arthur's dictionary, therefore, he didn't know how to act upon it. His life has been based on rules and regulations that he must follow from a book; love was an anomaly, something that hovered outside of Arthur's disciplined bubble. Now that love was pushing itself towards his bubble, Arthur was afraid he’d lose himself if it pops.

It was already enough that Alfred had confessed his feelings for him. And even though Arthur felt the same, he didn't reciprocate. He held onto his feelings and remained silent, causing the latter to think that he needed to do more in order to win Arthur's heart.

Of course Arthur's occupation was the barrier for why he hasn't confessed sooner. 

But that wasn't it. There was something more. 

Alfred didn't fall in love with Arthur Kirkland. He fell in love with _Alice Wilson_ , the woman that Arthur was impersonating. 

A few weeks ago, Arthur, along with his annoying partner Francis Bonnefoy, were assigned to escort the Wilson sisters to the Royal Hamptons Hotel. However, after a small car accident, the twin sisters suffered a busted lip and a scratched up nose. Refusing to attend the hotel with minor facial injuries, Arthur and Francis had to figure out a way to convince Alice and Francine.

Nevertheless, the twin sisters were adamant about leaving their hotel room until their injuries faded. 

Afraid they would lose their jobs, Arthur and Francis had thought of the craziest idea: pretend to be Alice and Francine Wilson.

After a few make-overs, Arthur and Francis managed to pull off their facade. However, things began spiraling down when their antagonist, an illegal organization that planned to abduct the Wilson sisters, had made their move - Arthur and Francis needed to do their job both cover and undercover.

Amidst all of this stress, Arthur had met Alfred F. Jones. Correction; _Alice_ had met Alfred F. Jones. Disguised as a woman with strawberry blonde hair and glasses, Arthur had won Alfred's heart _unintentionally_. The poor Englishman was only trying to do his job, but the handsome American proved to be stubborn and chased those who were 'hard to get'. When Arthur finally gave up and let the man court him, Arthur didn't expect to fall in love with the latter.

Being in love felt exhilarating. It felt like he was walking on clouds everytime Alfred was with him. Butterflies would awaken in his stomach whenever they talked, his heart would pound at every sweet things Alfred says or does to him. Even a simple “You look pretty” or a wink made Arthur’s legs feel like jelly.

However, this feeling was short lived because these compliments and gestures were not for Arthur, but for Alice. The American did not know that the real Alice was actually stuck inside a hotel room, and the Alice that he fell in love with was actually an FBI agent that was in disguise.

God, Arthur didn't want to imagine the look on Alfred's face when he finds out that he's actually a man.

Arthur swore that he'd tell Alfred some day, maybe once the mission was over, when all the danger is gone because the one thing that Arthur did not want to happen was to pull Alfred in the midst of all of this.. 

Arthur would tell Alfred the truth despite knowing what the outcome will be. One day he'll tell him the truth.

That day turned out to be now.

'Alice' almost spits out the champagne he was drinking when a familiar blue-eyed man entered the Royal Hall of the Hamptons Hotel. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, and he stumbled back a little from the shock. Troubled forest green eyes followed the man as he entered the sea of white suits and dresses, immediately fitting in with the rest. The fact that the man was also wearing a white tuxedo caused Arthur to feel unease.

Alfred. He's here. And apparently, he was invited to the White Party.

His stress seemed to radiate off from his body because a hand propped on his shoulder before it gave a gentle squeeze. Arthur turns his head back, his eyes finding 'Francine' behind him.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were about to faint, mon amie," Francis says with a frown. The Englishman didn't know if it was just Francis or his silicone face… but did the man actually show concern? Francis' perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed. "Do you need to go out and breathe or..?"

"No, it's just…" Arthur bit his lip before turning back to Alfred's direction. Francis followed suit and the Frenchman hummed. "Alfred… Alfred's here," he choked, grabbing Francis' wrist before pulling him to a quiet corner.

"He is becoming more popular, you can't deny that. No wonder Vandergald would invite him to this party," Francis pointed out whilst his lilac eyes studied their surroundings. Their peers paid them no mind as they continued to chat and mingle with each other.

"He can't be here," Arthur stressed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "We're busting Vandergeld tonight, Francis. Alfred's going to see, Alfred's going to know-"

"Wow," the other man smirked. "And you said you weren't serious about him."

" _Francis_ …"

"Okay, okay, no need to attack me," Francis chuckled before sighing. "We can't do anything about it, Arthur. The plan is set already. It's perfect. We can't let this opportunity pass. Not only are we catching the right guy, we're ratting him out in front of all of those big heads."

"I know, but-" Francis placed a manicured finger over Arthur's lips.

"Oui, your boyfriend. He's going to know eventually, Arthur. You can't hide this facade forever. Plus, he'll probably be too busy casting a news report on Vandergeld to notice that you're actually some grouchy old man with caterpillar eyebrows behind that face."

"He's not my- hey!" Offended, Arthur scowled at him.

Francis smiled sadly. "We can't always get what we want, Arthur. You know that. You knew that you'd have to face this when you decided to let Mr. Reporter there to court you. But you still did anyway."

Arthur looked down, almost guilty.

"Don't feel bad, mon amie."

"I'm not. It's just… it was wrong for me to lead him into my life. He'll be devastated and…" Arthur would be devastated too. "I just… I… I wish I never opened myself to him. Then he wouldn't have to encounter someone like me."

"Hey, didn't I just say to not feel bad?" Francis squeezed his shoulder again. "Your heart is just as vulnerable as everyone else's. You fell in love, all of us do. But, like I said, we can't always get everything we want. This is just one person, Arthur. Don't feel tied down because of it."

Arthur couldn't believe he was getting rejected already, and it wasn't even coming out from Alfred's mouth.

"You understand me, right?" Francis asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

Before anything else was exchanged, Feliks came over. 

"So like, we're starting in a few minutes. If we can have you two lovely ladies to like, dress up and cake your faces, that would be wonderful."

"Of course!" Francis chirped, replying with a high pitched voice. "We'll get right to it, Feliks. Let's go, Alice."

The fashion show. The event that the real Alice and Francine had been wanting to be a part of but they couldn't; they were stuck inside the hotel room, which was heavily guarded by their co-workers, Antonio Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschmidt. The girls had sent them death threats if they didn't release them from the hotel. And of course Arthur and Francis couldn't let them attend this party because this was the night Vandergeld planned for the kidnapping. With the real ones tucked away, it was Arthur's and Francis' job to impersonate them tonight for the sake of the twins' safety.

Before following them, Arthur halted his steps. "Uhm, Francis? Before we go I'm going to…" He gestured towards Alfred, the man chatting away with the other guests. 

Francis sighed. "Go ahead. Five minutes, Arthur, that's all you have. Good luck."

After receiving a pat on the back, Arthur nodded before walking away.

x

"Wow, you look gorgeous tonight."

Every ounce of courage that Arthur had collected from the past minute had dissipated in a second. Alfred's smile, the pink flush on his cheeks, and his baby blue eyes sparkling in delight was almost enough to make Arthur do an about face and abort his mission. 

_I can't do this_ , he tells himself. _Not when he's smiling at me like that_.

Arthur mentally slapped himself. No, he needed to do this. It was better for Alfred to know the truth through Arthur's words than him finding out from a third party's view. Tonight, there was a high chance of them revealing their identities if they capture Vandergeld. Arthur would rather tell Alfred in person and face rejection rather than the latter finding out on his own.

Forcing a smile, Arthur started, "Thank you. You look amazing as well. I didn't know you could dress fancy." Emerald eyes peeked at Alfred's attire, which was a white suit with a black dress shirt underneath. The American looked sexy wearing jeans and body-hugging shirts, but he was on another level of sexy when he was wearing a formal suit.

"Thank you, too," Alfred grinned, booping Arthur's nose with a finger. "Do you want-"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Arthur interrupts him. He didn't have much time; Francis was waiting for him. "It won't take long."

"Oh, okay," Alfred replied, confused as Arthur takes his wrist before leading him to the exit. 

They entered a small garden, a little far from the Royal Hall to avoid unwanted listeners. Although it was night, the garden was illuminated by fairy lights and small lanterns. Despite the beautiful scenery, the garden was empty save for Alfred and Arthur. Which was good because what Arthur was going to say is confidential.

"So… you're finally gonna confess your undying love for me?" Alfred chuckles as they stop near a small pond.

When Arthur turns to face him, his heart almost shatters when he saw the hopeful expression on Alfred's face. He had a hesitant smile, and he was scratching the back of his head. It almost looked like _he_ was going to get rejected tonight. 

Swallowing, Arthur remembered his goal. "Yes," he whispers, but it was loud enough for Alfred to hear. A piece of his heart tore apart when Alfred's eyes widened, the small smile curving upward as well.

"Oh, yeah?" The man's smile was so wide his eyes had crinkled.

"I fancy you too, Alfred. I have so for a while, but I've kept quiet about," Arthur confesses, emerald eyes glancing down to look at his feet. Not even a second later, a hand pinches his chin and gently tilts it upward. He meets Alfred's piercing baby blues despite them being hidden behind a pair of spectacles. 

"So you feel the same way then?"

"I… I do." Heart pounding, he bit lip. The word 'but' lingered in the air, and Arthur paused for so long, Alfred had noticed the silence. "But-" He finally says, taking Alfred's hand with both of his before tearing it gently away from him. "I haven't been truthful with you."

"Alice?"

This time, Arthur had wanted to look away again, afraid of Alfred's expression once he spills the beans. But he stood his ground and faced his impending rejection.

"I'm not a fashion model, I'm not a famous make-up guru, I don't own a three-story mansion, nor do I have a twin." He felt his eyes beginning to burn. "I'm… I'm not a woman either, Alfred."

The American was still, his expression changed from concerned to confusion. He blinked a couple of times, as if he was registering the information slowly.

Clearing his throat, Arthur began speaking normally. "I'm… I'm a man," his smooth, rich accent came out deep, surprising the latter in a second. And now Arthur was falling apart. "I'm so… so sorry, Alfred." And now the tears. "My real name is Arthur Kirkland, and I've been lying to you from the very beginning. Everything you see right now is fake. I've been wanting to tell you the truth, but it's complicated. I truly do love you, and I… and I understand if you may never want to see or speak to me ever again. You deserve someone better, someone more honest to you. I've been the complete opposite and it lead you to fall in love with me; I'm so sorry, Alfred. You don't have to forgive me, I understand if you don't want to. But you needed to know the truth."

Arthur stops talking and looks at Alfred, waiting for him to speak. But the man was silent. He couldn't read if his expression was angry or still confused but Arthur wanted to see him react. Even if it's fury or shock or… anything!

Nothing came out from the American for the next minute, and Arthur had concluded that either Alfred was angry and wasn't showing it or he was waiting for Arthur to leave because any straight male wouldn't know what to do when the girl you pined for this whole time was actually a man.

Not wanting to shred the last ounce of his pride, Arthur ducked down and started forward. He had a mission to accomplish, and he needed to be as professional as possible. He can cry later, and maybe cry to Francis and drink with him for the entire night. It's been passed five minutes already and-

"Wait!"

A warm hand caught his wrist, pulling him back. Arthur gawks as he meets Alfred once again, surprised the latter actually wanted to speak to him after he revealed the truth.

Alfred stared at him with a shy look. And after a few seconds of awkward silence, the American spoke. "I… I'm bisexual, so… if you're into uhm… _that,_ I'm totally cool with it."

Several things exploded inside of Arthur's mind, swimming around uncoordinated and confused. However, one thing surfaced above the messy thoughts.

"Wait! No!" Arthur's entire face burned. Thankfully, the silicone mask hid the embarrassing blush. "I don't… I'm not… you misunderstood! I don't dress up like a woman, I…" Seeing confusion lace across Alfred's features, Arthur decided it was enough with the lies. There was a small hope for them, he didn't want to risk it by saying even more lies. "There's something else I need to tell you, and swear to me, Alfred, that you will not reveal this to anyone."

After a firm nod, Arthur continued, "I'm an FBI agent. I'm undercover for a mission to protect the Wilson sisters from a potential kidnapper. My partner and I disguised ourselves as Alice and Francine Wilson while they are kept hidden for protection. This all seem too much to take in but please, I'm begging you, do not reveal this information to anyone else."

"Wow, an FBI agent? Goddamn!" Alfred gasped, eyes blinking at the sudden revelation.

"You're… you're not mad?"

"How can I be mad? I mean, I am a little shocked but I'm far from mad."

Alfred was grinning from ear to ear now. He stepped closer to Arthur, closing whatever space that was between them. Meanwhile, the shorter of the two yelped, his heart hammering at the sudden closeness. 

A warm hand cupped Arthur's cheeks, and at that moment, the Englishman's heart soared. It even threatened to come out when Alfred ducked down, capturing Arthur into a heated kiss - the first kiss they ever shared. The agent was too blown away to react for a couple of seconds. Before he could even return the kiss, Alfred pulled away already, leaving Arthur hazy and dazed.

Those warm lips ghosted from his cheeks and onto his ear, sending pleasurable chills down Arthur's spine. For a minute Alfred just stood there, mouth hovering next to his right ear.

"Uhm… Alfred?"

"This is such bad timing, sweetheart."

Sweetheart? 

Since when did Alfred ever call Arthur 'sweetheart'?.

When Alfred pulls away, his face appeared foreign and… different. The atmosphere suddenly dropped low. The scene jumping from one to a hundred in a nanosecond.

"I really like you, you know," Alfred says with a smile. No, it was more like a smirk. Alfred never smiled so… sinister. And the way he began caressing Arthur's cheeks made him feel uncomfortable. "But why did it have to be like this?"

Arthur was beyond confused. One moment Alfred looked exhilarated, but now he looked… like a different person. His instincts told him to run away and to find Francis, but why did he need to do that?

"I'm really sorry it had to turn out this way."

"What do you mean? Alfred, what are you saying?"

"Once all of this is over, I promise I'll take you on a date, baby."

"Alf-"

Before Arthur could speak, something hard rammed against his temple, sending him to a dark abyss.

x

"This is Alfred F. Jones. I have a report about the Wilson sisters."

Alfred was perched on the head of a bed, phone in hand while he inspects the unconscious man sprawled next to him.

"Turns out Mattie was right. Two people were impersonating our victims."

Alfred grinned at the man below him, the impersonator of 'Alice Wilson', Arthur Kirkland. The wig was long gone, and mounted on his head was a mop of gold hair that Alfred was currently caressing between his fingers. The mask was also taken off, revealing a perfect porcelain face with rosy cheeks while the emerald eyes he adored were hidden by heavy eyelids.

"The other guy is Francis Bonnefoy, Mattie's with him right now. They're agents working for the FBI. And apparently, they planned to intervene with our ambush."

Arthur groaned, but he stayed unconscious, dead to the world. He leaned towards Alfred's touch regardless.

"Oh? Kirkland? Don't worry. I'll take _good_ care of him."


End file.
